Conventional vehicles utilizing electric motors for propulsion typically couple the electric motor and associated control devices to a wheel set mounted between the frame members of the vehicle support structure. Due to vehicle space constraints and the required electric motor sizes, parallel shaft and/or right angle gear box arrangements can be used. However, it is more typical to use multiple gear meshes and supporting shaft and bearings in order to accommodate the electric motors within the frame parameters. Additional restrictions in such vehicles include suspension members particularly of the independent suspension type members.
Size restrictions of the overall vehicle, are particularly stringent in military type vehicles that have to be configured to load and unload in an aircraft such as a C130.
Thus there is a need for electric motor arrangement for mounting between frame members of the vehicle support structure that reduces the number of components (shafts, gears and bearings) and provide a power transmission path with only one gear mesh. There is also a need for a motor arrangement that allows multiple large electric motors to fit tight space constraints while maximizing mechanical efficiency. There is also a need for an electric motor configuration that can be mounted in a modular axle apparatus.